Land of Pictures 21
Sitemap Picture Commentary Continued PAGE 20 : 'YET EVEN More' Truely Awesome Pictures (the very best part of this wiki) ---- 20 Atmospheres (280 lb/sq in) of Water Pressure will crush the air spaces (including the lungs) out of this gimp-suited character INSTANTLY. That's the problem with Tears -- and why in an infinite number of universes, Rosalind Lutece was killed so often by what was on the other side of the first (or any subsequent) "Tear". (Ditto for Fink or Suchong and/or all the universes the 'Tear' inventor was name Tom, Dick or Harry...) BTW - Bubbles don't come out, they too (being gas) are crushed to 1/20th of their previous volume out in that water. A typical Art Deco era skyscraper shape. *Most buildings in cities ARENT this tall (being far more expensive to build/maintain -- and tall and VERY skinny was even worse) *Rapture likely didn't have a land shortage like big cities had, so less reason to build upward this much. *Competing with each other (the few ones that did), they all wouldn't be the same height (and Rapture was built in a short period and was largely preplanned). *With the way water absorbs (even brilliant) light, few would see the top of a very tall building (so not really impressive in that environment - the MMORPG tall buildings will top out at 20 stories). Updated Map of Medical Pavilion Multi-Player level. Its layout was been added to my MMORPG Medical Pavilion level map as a lower floors Hospital in Aesthetic Ideals. Possibly was operational first during the City's construction. Fontaine Futuristics - Art Deco Radio (its a computer 'mod' crafted by a Hobbyist). Something which would have been made in Rapture no doubt -- as Who would make that FF label on the Surface ?? Radio in Rapture would have been more like 'cable', as radio waves go thru water really really badly. The technology was mature by Rapture's time (transistors were already on the scene), bringing the expenses down, and making more specialized Radio Stations possible (but also diluting out the commercial sponsors). Still a cheaper alternative to TV. First BS1 hack. The machinery stuff in the background was amusing (*Idea* for the MMORPG to have visible working machinery of all kinds - particularly for the game's Fabrication and repair activities (and detailed mechanisms). Cleaned up a bit. Of course there would have been far more such people in Rapture, but showing people that weren't in the game plots wouldn't make much sense. Another "Fink Mfg" product apparently. I like those big pipes that regulated the 'BS Gas' or Unicorn Tears vapor, Quantum Manifolds, or whatever this machine regulated, and those cute little controls. Columbia was originally an EXPOSITION "Potemkin Village" caricature "Show City" (made of chicken wire, lathing and plaster, and full of actors). Such things are not conducive to a working self-sufficient city, or to illustrating the so-called evils of the age. Demo McClendon Home Computer. Exactly how many "homes" in Rapture could fit (or afford) something like this ? Computers may have been more like Hobbyist Radios from the 10s/20s (or something the 'rich' owned to show off, but never figured out how to use themselves). The Minerva's Den writers were a bit stuck in a mental timewarp, as desktop sized computers were existing by the early 50s and advancement in Rapture probably kept pace. "YOUR BUSINESS COULD SAVE MONEY USING THIS" would have been a more knowledgeable advertising theme. No its NOT a 'Boy of Silence' for Rapture. Its some crafter's nifty thing. (Web Search images for 'Steam Punk', 'Diesel Punk', etc...) "Ashtray" - The usual mistakes to be seen in some games (Competent Testing is expensive and hard to achieve and must be seen as a priority by management. And THIS after all is just a game.) In Comstock's creepy cultist world, Time would have had clocks like this. That Scale marks are approximately 6 feet (height of a typical door). Ceiling is 66 feet (and more) - a bit overdone compared to old (pre-DLC) Rapture. Huge waste of space that someone had to pay for, and it wasn't going to be Ryan. Maybe if there were additional levels of stores like in a Mall around this big open space, it might have made ALOT more sense. Cohen's artsy-fartsy club would hardly pay for this (it had to pay for its huge interior too first) -- Seriously how many customers would that place have (who continuously went to it) and with what outrageous membership fees ? Rapture wasn't that big a place - small population -- this isn't New York City with a population 500X as big which might possibly support an entertainment venue like this. The DLC was made by the same people in Infinite BS who thought that 'BIG' somehow could substituted for interesting detail. Guts of the old type TV cameras (note the tubes). These were expensive machines. Miniaturization - Transistors would help and Bio-Electronics more for Raptures equivalent. The equivalent of this was supposed to be miniaturized to fit onto the Alpha Suit. Awful lot of equipment for a TV camera system (supposedly miniaturized to fit in Deltas suit...) Doesn't even include (all) the radio systems required for 'remote' sending. Similar to style seen in Little-Sister-Vision™ ((Note - the 1 to 9 raio 'heroic' scaling - head to body ratio used in art)) Tiny Vacuum Tube (note the metal case) used for Proximity Fuses during WW2 (artillery shells able to survive HIGH G-force). Such components were used for quite a while when Transistors were still terribly expensive. 40s-era electronic tech (tubes/sockets/modules) - what would have been used in Rapture from its earliest times (and continued to be used til its end while they still worked). This is a standardized power amplifier (critical for remotely controlled machinery)